Before the New Year
by k-tiraam
Summary: DBZ, WK & original characters crossover On my way from movies on New Year's Eve, I had unexpected visitors from the world of fiction & anime... /warning: mention of male & male relationship/edited/oneshot/new pen-name!


**Disclaimer: _Dragon Ball Z & Weiss Kreuz_** and all their characters are properties of their rightful creators and owners, etc. Meaning, that I do not own them and I don't make any money out of this. This is written for pure fan entertainment and to the fans all around the world! **However, I do own this story and Rô'Zon - who is MY character.**

**Writer's note:** sighs Luck hasn't been by my side on last month. My site has been disabled; BOTH our computers (home computer & recently bought laptop) were infected by computer viruses and Troy's horses, which have been taken care of now. Thank god. double sigh What a way to start the New Year - -;; Feh.

Anyway, though I have other fics in progress (again), I just had to write this crossover-fic that came into my mind last night, on New Year's Eve. I would like to thank _**Honooko-chan**_ for beta reading and editing this fic! Your tips really helped me a lot!

**Pairings:** I dunno you will have to read this fic first.

**Rating: PG**

**Category: One-shot, crossover, humor** (I think)

**Fiction note:** This is a DBZ, WK & reality crossover-fic, and it's pure fictional. On my way from the movies on New Year's Eve, I had unexpected visitors from the world of fiction & anime

**Warning:** Some male x male-relationships

* * *

A Crossover Fanfiction

**"Before the New Year"**

Written by k-tiraam ( a.k.a. Fall Angel) 2004  
Beta-read & edited by Honooko-chan

* * *

"What a movie, what a movie!" A young woman in her early twenties mumbled on her way to home from the movies. "Waaaa!! I can't believe that I cried at the end again! First, I cried after finishing the "Lord of the Rings" book, and now I cried at the same, the one where Frodo left his home with the elves!"

For a moment, she was quiet and looked up at the fireworks filled sky. "Wow they _really_ are firing a lot of fireworks this year"

"Hn. Stupid woman Why are you coming back now, at this time of night?"

She blinked. "Wait a minute I know that voice it couldn't be" As if in fear, the woman turned around, and found herself looking into a pair of black eyes with her green ones. "KYAAAA! Vegeta! What on EARTH are you doing here _in the real world_?! No, wait. _How_ on earth did you get here!?"

"You know how we got here, _mom_." A young _kitsune_-boy with golden yellow hair had appeared to her left side, his tail (of same golden yellow color) swinging side to side behind him. "There are times, when we _fictional characters_ can enter into the real world."

"(Yeah, whenever I feel like writing a crossover fanfic) Quit calling me, _mom_! I feel old"

"Don't feel bad, MK-san." A young assassin with honey-blonde hair appeared before her.

"Omi-kun? You're here as well?? Say, is Ran-kun here?"

"Hnn." He gave a short nod.

"Aaah! Ran-kun!" She glomped him. "So good to see you!"

"Let go."

She did as she was told and let go of the scarlet-haired man. "O-ho-hoo Are you and Omi-kun a item now?" She winked.

Omi blushed. "Mou! MK-san!"

"You know, although 'MK-san' sounds nice, I would like you to call me "Angel-chan" or something like that. Whenever you're calling me "MK-san", you may as well mean my brother or sister. All our names begin with a letter 'M' and our surname begins with a 'K'."

"Oh? Okay then, Angel-san."

She sweatdropped. "Ever polite, ne Omi-kun? Um, Vegeta? Is Goku-san here as well?"

The saiyajin no ouji snarled. "No! And let's keep it that way! I don't want to be anywhere near to that third-class baka!!"

"Gee in fanfics you two made such a good couple"

"WHAT?! You listen here, woman! I would _never_ mate with Kakarot, you hear me!? Never!"

"Gee chill, will yah? (I do like reading you as a couple, but I don't think I'll be able to write you as a couple yet)" _'Cause I want you to myself'_ the brown-haired woman chuckled quietly, but not quietly enough because Vegeta heard her.

"What are you laughing about, woman?"

"Nothing!" Angel-chan quickly said, as she turned away from the saiyajin no ouji, her cheeks red, and not from the cold weather. "You know, Vegeta, you need to chill out a bit and have fun. After all, it's New Year's Eve!"

"Stupid woman It's already cold out here, and you're telling me to 'chill out'?"

"Hey, man. It's only a matter of speech, yah know?" Rô'Zon mumbled out loud at the flame-haired saiyajin.

"Shut up, you freak!"

"Wrong, buddy. I'm a _kitsune_, not a freak. (And quite good-looking, thanks to _mom_.)"

"Quit calling me that! (I can change your appearance, you know!)"

There was a loud bang.

"Ran-kun! Look up the sky! There are so many fireworks!" Omi pointed at the sky, tugging at the sleeve of Ran's coat.

"Hm."

"Mou, Ran-kun Why are you so quiet today?"

"You want to know why?"

When Omi nodded 'yes', Ran bent down so that he could whisper into Omi's ear. After whispering, the young honey-blonde's blue eyes widened and his whole face turned red. He blinked his eyes once, then twice before looking at the taller man.

"Ran-kun!! Mou!!"

But Ran only lifted his eyebrow at the shorter boy and began to walk away, looking smug for some reason. Omi was not far behind him.

"Hmm? Ran-kun? Omi-kun? Are you guys leaving already?"

"Err well, Angel-san, we err left something behind and umm" Omi desperately tried to explain to Angel-chan, and the woman just began to chuckle.

"Okay then, Omi-kun. See yah around then! Oh! And Omi-kun"

"Hai?"

"Good luck," Angel-chan winked at him, which only made Omi blush ten shades of red and run after Ran. Soon, both of them disappeared from the real world into their own.

"There they go." She sighed. "They could have stayed a bit longer here but then again, who wants to stop those two lovebirds? Hee-hee!"

Vegeta face-faulted. "You mean that they are-?"

"A possible item? Yes."

"You got something against that, flame-man?" R'Zon asked, attempting to wrap his tail around the brunette woman next to him, but receiving a murderous look from the woman, he thought otherwise.

The saiyajin only muttered a quiet 'none of your business' and turned away from the two of them.

"Gee this is turning out to be a boring and cold night. I think I'll go inside now and get something warm to drink."

"Hey! Wait for me! I'm going with you!" Rô'Zon ran after her. Vegeta didn't move a while, but then he decided to follow the woman and the _kitsune_ into the building. Once they got inside, they found that the apartment was empty. (Of course there was furniture in there, but there was no one inside!)

"I guess Mom and dad are at the neighbors Oh well, have a seat you guys. I'll go get something for us to eat and drink."

"Yah got any champagne or anything like that?" Rô'Zon asked.

"None. We don't drink. (Well, I do drink cider, but not at home)"

"What? What kind of people are you!? It's New Year's Eve!"

Angel-chan glared at him. "Very reasonable people, that's what. Vegeta! Want something to eat?"

"Hn. Sure. And make it quick, woman!"

"If he hadn't that great body of his, I would have kicked him out of here in this minute. Then again, I don't think I have enough strength to do so" Angel-chan thought to herself.

**-Half an hour later-**

Empty plates were on the living room table as all three of them were watching the TV. Actually, Angel-chan was trying to watch the TV, but Vegeta kept trying to snatch the remote. Rô'Zon was snoozing off into the realm of dreams after eating so many pizzas.

"Hey! Gimme a break, Vegeta! I want to watch this sketch-show! It's a tradition in my family!"

"Woman! I don't want to watch some stupid show, where humans are making lousy jokes and singing!"

"You - ugh! - just have to - argh! - understand the culture - quit it! - of our country - kyaa, don't do that - to understand the jokes!"

Both of them fell off the couch onto the floor, with Vegeta on top of her, still trying to take the remote from her hands. The prince was surprised to find that she was strong for a woman - when it came to fighting over a remote.

"This is ridiculous, woman! Hand it over me, so I can watch something else from that tiny box of yours!"

"Not until the show's over!" Just then, she heard the ending theme from the TV and groaned. "Which ended now Thanks a lot, Vegeta! I missed the whole show!"

"Heh. That's what you get, for fighting the saiyajin no ouji, woman."

"You like saying that, don't yah, Vegeta-_sama_!"

"Hn. What do you think, woman?" Vegeta smirked down at her.

_'Hot damn! Does he have one fine body but still he needs to change his attitude. Then again, the way he is makes him special and wanted'_ It was only then that Angel-chan began to realize the position they were in at the moment, and she blushed so much that her ears turned red.

"Umm Vegeta could yah, kindly, get of please?"

"Hm?" The saiyajin lifted his eyebrow quizzically and then looked down, noticing the same thing as she did. Looking slightly - but not so noticeably - embarrassed, Vegeta lifted himself off of her but then stopped. Angel-chan's eyes became wide and nervous when she saw this. _'Oh dear.'_ She thought.

"Er Vegeta? Wha-?"

"You know what, woman? I think I will stay riiiight here." Vegeta smirked at her again.

"W-w-WHAT!? Why you-! You pig! You jerk! Get off of me!" Angel-chan growled at him, trying to wiggle herself away from him, but Vegeta held her by her wrists as his right knee pressed slightly into her left thigh.

"It's almost midnight I heard something very interesting from that blue-haired woman once"

The brunette woman was sweating nervously. She had a good hunch of what he was saying. Just then, from TV she heard the people start the countdown and she also noticed Vegeta coming closer to her.

"Er what did you heard from Bulma?" She decided to play dumb for now.

_"7, 6, 5"_ the TV chanted.

"What do you think?" Vegeta seductively asked as his mouth approached hers.

_"3, 2, 1!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!"_ yelled the people on the TV.

His lips covered hers, causing her to gasp in surprise. First, it was quite gentle for a saiyajin like him, but in a minute, the kiss became rough, causing her body to burn. Too much. It was too much for her. She needed to break free!

"Haa! Vegeta-! Haa"

"Heh-heh-heh didn't you like it, woman? There's still more to come"

"No Vegeta" But it was too late she had fallen into dark, forbidden bliss.

She gasped!

The sun was already up and the clock was 9 am in the morning.

The brunette woman in her early twenties blinked once, twice and then three times to wake up completely from her sleep. Boy, what a dream she had had.

"Only a dream? It was a dream?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes, yawning widely. "Goodness, what a dream. I really should quit reading those "Dragon Ball Z" and "Weiss Kreuz" fanfics" Thinking about it for a moment, she shook her head. "Nah!!"

She swung her legs off her bed when suddenly she felt something under her feet. "What the-?"

Right under her right foot was a white glove, which looked familiar to her. She had seen it before somewhere. The young woman picked it up and examined it for a while, when it hit her!

_'No way! It can't be! This looks like Vegeta's glove! But, that can't be right!'_

Strangest things have happened in the world.

And this looked like one of them, which shall also remain unsolved to some.

**-OWARI-**

**Translations:**

**1. kyaa ** eeek  
**2. kitsune ** a fox or fox-spirit  
**3. -san ** a polite suffix meaning Mr., Miss or Mrs.  
**4. -kun ** a suffix used for people of equal/younger age and equal (social) standing  
**5. mou ** a mild curse, or an expression of frustration or anger; drat, rats, geez, gawd  
**6. -chan ** a suffix meaning cute or little, a common endearment; used to address children, (close) younger friends and relatives, mainly females  
**7. saiyajin no ouji ** prince of Saiyans  
**8. baka ** idiot  
**9. hai ** yes  
**10. -sama ** a more respectful (even reverent) version of -san; means ma'am, mistress, lord, or sir

* * *

First draft: January 1, 2004  
Beta-read & edited by Honooko-chan

* * *

**Writer's note:** This idea for a fanfic came from my dream. (Don't you just love it when dreams can give you good ideas for a fic? ) I remember seeing a dream about Vegeta on top me blushing aaaarrrggghhh I have been reading too many DBZ fics and watching the first 100 episodes of DBZ. (Nooo!! I haven't seen the "Dragon Ball"!)


End file.
